


sunrise

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [4]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on DW8XL Wu movie cutscene]</p>
<p>He wasn't sure whether he was looking at the sunrise or he was looking at the sun rays slipped through Lu Xun's hair. Either way, both of it were beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a huge fan of Cao Pi/Lu Xun, but ever since DW8XL, I don't know anymore.  
> Might write PiXun in the future, but for the time being just enjoy this :3
> 
> Dynasty Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI

Zhu Ran couldn’t stop staring when he saw the sun rays slipped through every strand of Lu Xun’s hair. He blinked, again, for a few times, yet it remained the same. He was dazed by the view, even though Lu Meng, Lu Su, and Zhou Yu were chatting loudly behind him—discussing whatever politic issues there were to discuss. But no, his eyes, nose, and his other senses were focused on this particular person.

“Isn’t the sun beautiful?”

Zhu Ran nodded softly. Yes, it is very beautiful indeed.

“It feels like as if _Tian_ were sending down his angels to give Wu blessings to conquer the land and be the ruler of peace.”

Yeah, Zhu Ran thought. And now one of his angel is there beside him.

“We must give our all to ensure that future!” Lu Xun exclaimed. His hand was gripped tightly, as if he was holding something. He was holding his dream, his oath.

“Yeah,” Zhu Ran sighed a little. “Sure. And one of us will be the light that guides Wu to its victory, right?”

“No!” Lu Xun yelled, surprising the bow wielder. “It’ll not be one of us! It’ll be the two of us! _Two_! Because we’re comrades, and Wu will accomplish its victory by working by its comrades!”

Zhu Ran chuckled. Ah, his friend is just too cute when he’s teased. “Okay, okay. We’ll be working together. No more fights about who should be the one executing the fire attack. We’ll go together and swoop the enemies together and left none to the oldies!”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Lu Xun said, agreeing. Zhu Ran grinned widely and brofisted Lu Xun.

“It _is_ a good plan! And it’s gonna be so much fun!” he exclaimed. “So, promised?”

“Yes. You have my word.” Lu Xun returned the brofist.

And Zhu Ran _fell_ , just like that.


End file.
